


Ant Sin

by CheviCea



Series: Insect fun times [1]
Category: Ant-Man (2015)
Genre: M/M, Other, Rimming, Xeno, im so ashamed of this garbage, literal ant fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheviCea/pseuds/CheviCea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literal ant fucking fic<br/>Things happen and Scott fucks an ant, or perhaps an ant fucks him. Maybe many ants fuck him. We'll just have to see where this goes.</p>
<p>All aboard the sin train to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cautious Ant Fucker

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Ant Sin 蚁罪](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087944) by [Glacier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier/pseuds/Glacier)



> K so im just kind of making my own trash ending to Ant Man. I didnt really acknowledge what actually happens in the marvel universe or anything, im just making shit up to make it easier for an ant to fuck a human. Lets just pretend Scott isn't in any kind of relationship, he legit works for shield now, and everything is great.
> 
> Sorry about any spelling mistakes or whatever, I wrote this at like 3 - 4 in the morning so its not my highest quality work. Let me know if you want me to continue this.

It had been late in the day when Scott found himself lounging in his room, bored off his ass and mindlessly fucking around on the internet. He had moved out of his shared apartment a few months ago, thank god, to a flat in a nicer part of town. After the whole yellow jacket situation Pym had fulfilled his end of the deal by giving Scott a large sum of money which he then spent on things that would allow him to see his daughter. Currently he was well settled in a nice flat, working whenever SHIELD called him in. This usually kept him busy enough. Except for right now. He hadn’t been needed for several days and he was going stir crazy. Luis had gone on a trip to visit some relatives in Mexico and… to be honest he didn’t really have any other friends, so he was left alone.

At first Scott had been thrilled at having a continuous break from work and socializing and just people in general, but damn a guy could only masturbate so much! Even now he had his hands shoved down his sweat pants, rubbing slowly against his clothed cock. He had pulled up some shitty porn video just for the hell of it, not even realizing what the content of it was until he was pretty far in. There was a guy, jerking off and making all these noises which was admittedly odd for a porno, but he just figured there would be some stupid trope where his step sister or hot friend ‘accidentally’ finds him and they end up fucking because that’s how reality works. What he didn’t expect is for the guy to start moving his hand away from his dick and instead towards his asshole. He was even more surprised when a moment later another guy came in and the two started making out with each other. 

It was clear what this was leading to and Scott was about to click out of it and find something less filled with dicks when an odd thought came to him, what would it be like to get fucked? He startled himself with the question, asking himself where the hell that came from before exiting out of the page and choosing something else. The video started along with some cheesy music, he skipped the boring stuff and got right to the actual sex part of it. He pulled off his pants and boxers and quickly began stroking himself to full hardness. Tinny moans came out of his speakers as he pumped himself. He reached to his side table and pulled out a small container of lube from a drawer. He squirted some on his hand and returned to pleasuring himself, watching the video and thrusting into his hand in time with the actions on screen. It felt good of course, but something deep in him felt incomplete. Something that made him feel like he needed more. He wriggled around desperately on his bed, kneading his cock and forcing himself to not move his hands farther down, to tease at his empty hole, pump his fingers in and out, fill him like he’d never been filled before… fuck no he can’t be wanting this. He wasn’t gay was he? It totally wasn’t gay to want to get it up the ass. No definitely not. 

He almost entertained the idea of maybe just trying one finger up there when he felt something on his leg, something very light and ticklish. He looked down and confirmed his suspicions, it was Antony. He willed the ant to go away, not wanting it to interrupt his personal time. It shied away, skittering off the bed to hopefully his little home. Yeah he had given Antony and his family a slightly better home than the others that just so happened to be in his room. It wasn’t favoritism or anything, he just… wanted to have them close if an enemy attacked him in his room and he needed assistance. Yeah, that was it. Once Antony was in safe keeping Scott went back to his previous task, hoping the event had rid his mind of wanting to do those things to himself. He noticed that his chosen video had ended during his deal with Antony so he found another, this one focusing on a young artificially tan chick getting it up the ass and pussy. He loved this shit, a hot girl stuck in between two others getting pumped full of their cock and seed. He panted as he stroked himself harder, his free hand reaching up to tweak a nipple. He moaned at the idea of somebody being so full, pleasured in every spot, having somebody hold you up and make you take their long thick sex up your-FUCK he was thinking about it again. He didn’t want that to happen to him, he wanted to do it to somebody else right?? Shit all this questioning was getting him nowhere but hard and desperate. 

He furrowed his brows when he felt a familiar light pressure steadily climbing up his leg. He frowned at Antony, confused as to why he was being so persistent to get Scott’s attention. He sighed while cupping the ant in his hand, wondering why now of all times he had to have these weird ass desires. Even if he was brave enough to try and get what he wanted it wasn’t exactly like he had dildos lying around his house. He couldn’t bring himself to ask anybody either. If only there was somebody he could use where there were no repercussions to doing something like that with them. 

It was in that moment that he had quite possibly the most ridiculous, outrageous, unthinkable idea in the history of thought. He glanced down at Antony, then to the side where his shrink suit lay crumpled on the floor. He could, if he wanted. It wasn’t like the insect was going to tell on him. Hell, it might even enjoy it! He realized that the ant was probably coming over to him so much to try and fulfill Scott’s fantasy, so maybe if it actually happened the insect wouldn’t mind all too much. He thought about it for another moment before setting Antony down, getting up to retrieve the suit, and muttering to himself about how ridiculous this whole thing was.

When he finished putting on the suit he walked back over to his bed, careful not to injure Antony. He made sure the ant was close to him, sitting attentively. It looked at him with shiny black eyes, almost seeming expectant. Scott let out a long sigh before hovering his finger over the button on his hand. “I can’t believe I’m about to do this” he groused. 

 

He gave Antony one more side long glance before pushing his thumb down.


	2. Full On Aggressive Ant Fucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this magical world, Scott stays shrunk and totally okay if the suit is injured. Just humor me here.  
> Get ready for the legit ant sex.

When Scott landed on the soft sheets of his bed, he was met with the large body of Antony. He took a deep breath before mentally commanding the insect to come over to him. As Scott lay down Antony crawled over him, hovering over his tense body. Scott gulped and began second guessing his decision. Who the fuck shrinks down their body to get fucked by an ant just because they’re desperate to get it up the ass? Him, he answers. He shrinks down to get fucked by an ant just because he’s desperate to get it up the ass. 

He almost backs out of it when all the sudden Antony was nuzzling him, seeming to understand his nervousness. He was comforted by this, put at ease by the insect’s kind ways. He closed his eyes to steady himself and began grinding his hips up against Antony. The hard shell provided a sturdy place for Scott to use, allowing him to essentially ride the abdomen of the ant above him. The ant was still for a bit before it began reciprocating. Antony moved his thorax in time with Scott, his facial pincers brushing across the man’s clothed throat. Scott shuddered at the odd but not unwelcome feeling.

Soon the suit felt all too tight against his crotch area and Scott new he was ready to move further. He wondered for a moment as to how they were going to make this work, before deciding he could let Antony figure it out. If the insect was hurting him in any way he could just make him stop. It was a shoddy plan, but he was desperate enough to let anything happen at this point so long as he was filled and was finally allowed to have completion. 

He shook off any last worries he had and completely let go, pausing one last time before shutting his eyes and letting Antony take over. He said one thing to the ant to begin his plan

“Fuck me” 

With those words the insect was set into action. First he made his way down Scott’s chest, using his pincers to rip at the fabric of the suit and get to Scott’s slick skin underneath. Scott cursed at the damage to the suit as Antony placed small bites here and there, leaving a trail of red marks down to his cock. Scott hissed when he felt more fabric rip in his crotch area and a strange warmth encompass his length. He looked down and saw that Antony had opened his mouth, taking in Scott for a moment and laving over the tip of his cock with what Scott assumed was a tongue of some sort. Did ants even have fucking tongues? For god sake that could be some weird insect mouth tentacle touching him right now. 

Scott shook his head to rid himself of thought, he only wanted to focus on the sensations. Soon Antony pulled off and moved his head lower, flicking that weird tongue thing out again to tease at Scott’s hole. The man jerked a bit and gasped at the new feeling. Antony gave a few more exploratory licks before deciding to put his entire tongue in. Scott outright moaned at the long appendage inside him. It wasn’t all that thick but it was long enough to reach every little place inside Scott. The stretch was minimal and Scott found that the slight burn of the intrusion wasn’t unwelcome anyway. It mixed well with the pleasure flowing through him. He realized that he was steadily coming closer to the edge. Well that was fast. He panicked that he wasn’t even going to get to the main part of the event at this pace so he sent a message to Antony to back off and get on with it. 

Scott rolled his hips and whimpered as the tongue was removed, he already missed the presence within him. He knew though, that soon he would be getting something much better. Scott looked down as Antony positioned himself in front of the man’s asshole and saw just what was about to go in him. It was similar in shape and size to a human dick, but lacked the soft shapes of a human. It seemed to be mildly ribbed and stiffer than most cocks. It’s head was more flat than anything, a hole in the tip of it. He only had a few seconds to observe it before he was being filled with it. 

Scott clenched around the thing inside him, which had been already lubed up most likely by the ant’s own strange natural functions. Not going to lie it wasn’t really …. pleasant. It felt like a stick was being shoved up his ass and he supposed that wasn’t entirely off. But the pain and discomfort quickly subsided when the tip of the cock inside him pressed against something that made him see stars. Scott moaned loudly and threw his head back, pushing his hips against the thing in him to get it to move faster, harder, more more please fucking more. Antony understood and pulled almost all the way before finally slamming the entire cock within him. The insect started a steady pace, aiming directly for Scott’s prostate with every thrust. Scott whimpered at the rough treatment, loving it more than he was willing to admit. He panted harshly, his hands gripping tightly at the sheets. Damn, now he understood all the hype about this. He felt like he was fuckin flying or something, each thrust sending him higher and higher. 

The air was filled with the sounds of exoskeleton hitting skin, Scott’s heavy breathes and Antony’s warbled clicks and whistles. “Oh fuck yes An..Antony a h pleassse mm harderr oh shit” Scott moaned. He was getting close now, he could feel it low in his stomach. He arched his back when a particularly hard thrust hit his prostate dead on, his loud whines getting lost in a sea of pleasure and heat shared between Antony and his master. 

Scott let out one more desperate whimper before he came and god was it the best orgasm he had ever had. Heated chills came in waves over his body, he tensed up as he was continuously wracked with pleasure. Spurts upon spurts of cum came out of Scott’s aching cock. Antony didn’t stop pushing into him for a while longer, triggering a second smaller orgasm in Scott. Finally though the insect’s hips stuttered and finally grew still. Scott mewled as he was pumped full of the ant’s cum. Jesus why hadn’t he thought of this before? He could feel a few hot drips of seed slip down his ass and he knew he had made the right decision.

Antony crawled off of him and somehow retracted his weird ant junk. He then sat next to Scott, watching him with large eyes. Scott let himself lay for a few minutes before he became overly aware of the now cool semen leaking all over his sheets. It literally wouldn’t be that big of a deal when he grew back to normal size, but for now it was kind of fuckin nasty. Scott stood up and flinched at the liquid moving inside him, but honestly he didn’t regret it at all. He nodded to Antony before clicking the button to switching back to normal size.

Once he was back to his regular self he stripped out of the suit, deciding that conversation with Pym about the damage would be something he would discuss later. He found Antony making his way back towards his home. Scott stared at him before smiling. “Thanks lil guy” he said before flopping down onto his bed and falling into a deep comfortable sleep.

~A few days later~  
“What the hell did you do to the suit” Hank asked, glaring at Scott from across the room. Scott looked down at the carpet, feigning interest as he tried to think up a lie. ‘Shit Scott cmon think of some way to prove you weren’t having sex with ants.’ Scott though, his mind pulling a blank. He looked up to face Hank, dragging his hand through his hair. “Well, ya see its kind of a uh… funny story” Scott stated, laughing awkwardly before dropping the act and flat out sprinting to the front door and flinging it open. He didn’t look back as he desperately got into his car, started it, and sped away.

Hank sighed, looking back down at the terribly ripped fabric in his hands. He shook his head before throwing a sly grin at the ants crawling around the floor. “Oh Scott, I know what happened.” He said. He let out a short chuckle as he shut his front door and began walking into his basement, preparing to fix the suit. “I did the exact same thing when I was ant man”.  
The clang of the door shutting behind him echoed through the building. 

 

Both he and Scott were nasty ant fuckers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Ant sex! 
> 
> I can't fucking believe myself but i'm also oddly proud.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated, talk to me about what you like about ant pornography.


End file.
